


Milky [english ver.]

by SoraSaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Food Kink, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjeong, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, SoraSaki, Top Hwang Hyunjin, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSaki/pseuds/SoraSaki
Summary: Jeongin no longer knew what to do about his sore nipples. All that remains is to ask for help from your favorite hyung now.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Milky [english ver.]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290155) by [SoraSaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSaki/pseuds/SoraSaki). 



> The original fic is mine, but I wanted to try translate this. I don't think my english is so good, but the point is training! Sorry for some mistakes, hope still can be easy for read and understand ><

The icy air beat against the warm skin of the youngest of the assembled boys. He felt a great urge to get out of that room, running if possible. He looked with concern at Seungmin in front of him, seeing him blinking confusedly at himself.

Jeongin crossed his arms discreetly, covering part of his chest. Damn day when he decided to wear that thin dress shirt, there was no use in long sleeves, the air conditioning was powerful. What was the need for that, the heat was not so much outside.

That was terrible, it had been in there for just over an hour along with Seungmin and the 3RACHA hyungs. The manager had called everyone to discuss the next album. And until now they talked and showed the things they had been working on. The dance members were in the practice room at the time, so the trio was not there.

Seungmin did not seem to remember the small problem that Yang had been secretly complaining to himself about. Jeongin felt chills more and more for his body, which shivered by the cold together with the stinging sensation in his chest. He bit his lip when he accidentally brushed his hand against one of the bristling nipples.

That meeting needed to end in order not to be ashamed in front of the manager and others JYP’s staff. He tried to focus on breathing carefully, looking at the sheet in front of him as if he were reading intently, but he was not paying attention to anything for a while. The tingling sensation did not let him think straight, he wanted to cry, it was hurting a little already.

“I think that's it, good job boys. We’ll be meeting again soon to adjust the details and see the progress for the next comeback. That's it for today.”

The Stray Kids manager spoke up, much to the joy and relief of the Yang who held his body's reactions to the maximum. He sighed, standing and politely saying goodbye to the others inside, heading for the exit. He wanted to get home soon, while he was thinking about what to do to ease his despair.

“Jeongin? It's all right?”, Seungmin noticed the strange urgency of the youngest.

“It's just that... you know”, said softly so only the other male could hear. “It’s that pain I told you about the other time. It does not go through anything, nor medicine is solving more, hyung”, commented in a tearful tone.

Seungmin looked like a blue screen, until he had processed what the youngest said.

“Oh, that thing! But didn't the medicines work? Did you try the massage we searched for?”

They walked side by side inside the company, heading home and leaving the older trio behind. At least outside that room was a more pleasant temperature. Although it wasn't much better, Jeongin knew that the pain would return again, but the cold made it worse before.

“I tried... but didn't change much, it seemed to work at first, but that seems only made them more swollen” he replied, blushing a little to reveal that detail, although Seungmin seemed to make an understanding face which made him comfortable to continue. “Think I'll ask him for help, hyung.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow when understood what the youngest was saying. His mouth opened slightly, not knowing exactly what to say, as he knew that things would change somewhat after Jeongin revealed that secret to someone else. He laughed discreetly at the male face that was even redder.

“I think it will be good in the end, Jeonginnie. It will be like resolving several impasses at once, right? It's going to be okay, you know he takes care of you so much because loves you so much. Don't worry too much about the rest.”

“It's just that I didn't expect things to go so fast, but I'll make it work, thanks for supporting me, Minnie.”

The two youngest exchanged a beautiful and cute smile, while one of the company's cars left them at home already. Upon entering the group's dormitory, they noticed that the dancers must already be there, the shoes were at the entrance as usual.

“Jeongin, do you want a tip?

“Hmm?”

“When you enter... lock the door.”

The young male smiled with some shame, but nodded, understanding what Seungmin meant by that. They passed the living room, where Felix was playing something on his cell phone, and saw Minho's shadow in the kitchen. Only the one he was looking for was missing: Hyunjin.

Seungmin stayed in the living room, winking at him. Yang greeted the others and then withdrew towards the rooms. He took a deep breath several times trying to remain calm, the movement making him jump thanks to the friction of the fabric on the sensitive skin.

The problem was that Jeongin no longer knew what to do with his nipples. He spent the whole week with them in pain, every discomfort starting almost fifteen days ago. He had tried everything, oils, creams, medicines, massage recommended for pregnant women breasts... But nothing. Even tried to squeeze, twist, pull... nothing solved that strange tingling sensation.

The small, normally pink, buttons were already red from being touched by himself these days. They were slightly larger than normal, slightly swollen by continuous and inefficient stimuli. The pain wouldn't go away too, it would go away momentarily, only to return the next day.

There was no way. He would have to ask for help from his favorite hyung, with whom had a strange relationship much closer than with the others. Even though ashamed, Jeongin wanted to go to him, could not bear to wear any shirt and felt the sensitive nipples graze the fabric all the time. So was confident that Hyunjin would take good care of him right now and know what to do to help.

“Hyunjin hyung?” Entered his room and closed the door, discreetly locking it, as Seungmin reminded him.

The older male had some T-shirt in his hand, ready to put it on, until he heard his name in a soft call. Than turned to face the maknae leaning against the door, staring at him dumb and with a flushed face. He raised an eyebrow at the youngest's apparent nervousness and silence.

“Innie? Everything alright?”

“Yes and no... is that I needed your help hyung.” He tried not to observe the chest of Hwang so directly, but it was very difficult with that stubborn drop that dripped from his hair and went down the beautiful skin.

“Sure, but for what exactly?”

“It's just”, swallowed hard watching the older one moving slightly.

While Jeongin seemed to search for words to tell that without making everything so strange, Hyunjin sat on his own bed, his left hand supporting his chin while watching the younger one closely.

“It's just, I could only count on you, Hyunjin hyung.”

“Okay, I'm here all ears, Innie”, he replied calmly, dropping the shirt on the bed.

Upon hearing that, Jeongin breathed, bringing air and courage to do what he would do. And then, carefully, brought his hands up to the hem of the thin white shirt he wore. He took a breath and began to unbutton the buttons, opening the garment carefully, avoiding scraping the nipples.

Hyunjin felt his breath catch for a moment. After all, why was the youngster taking off his clothes in front of him with that flushed, desperate face? The tall male bit his lip hoping not to do any of the bullshit that was going on in his mind now. But Jeongin looked adorably like an apple, his face so red.

Would the young one be sweet like the fruit?

He didn't even notice that licked his lips in the middle of the process, but Jeongin noticed.

That would go through the line of thought that talked to Seungmin. Jeongin tried to relax, because he trusted the other male, so there was no reason to ask for help with all this nervousness. Focusing his thoughts on that, managed to face the other and get closer to him.

“Uh… Innie? Why did you put band-aid on your nipples?” Hyunjin seemed to have a lot on his mind, and analyzed Yang carefully.

“That's the problem, hyung.” biting his lip as a way to return to the real focus and not to the fact that both are alone and with exposed chests. “I started to feel a strange pain in my chest, tried to solve it in several ways, but nothing worked. The pain continued and, well, the part that hurts the most is the nipples.

“Did you go to the doctor?” Hyunjin had a worried look about Yang now, forgetting a little about the desire he hid for now.

“I didn't go, but talked to a specialist in a video call. He said it's nothing serious, but gave me a list of things I could do to rid the annoyance. And kind of tested them all already... Except one actually.”

The maknae got closer to Hyunjin, who still seemed distracted by the information and was trying to decide if was very worried or not. Jeongin didn't want that, so only stopped when he was close enough to touch both their knees.

“I am fine. Came to ask you because I want your help to do this. Didn't want to go for the others, it had to be you, Jinnie.”

Jeongin used his sly voice to complete the sentence. Showing to be very effective, since he noticed the expression of his hyung changing and returning a curious look on his body.

“And what do I have to do to help my baby bread?” joked, but thought about how to eat that bread.

“You have to suck them, Jinnie hyung. Because I've tried to pinch and even pull, but nothing worked.”

“Are you really asking me to suck your nipples, Jeongin?” Hyunjin didn't expect that, but it wasn't like he was feeling bad, it was just that wanted to confirm that it wasn't his mind playing a trick on him with his fantasies.

“Erm, yes? Sorry hyung, I'm kind of desperate, because the pain and tingling had never reached this point. However, if you don't want help I can try to ask for help from one of the other hyungs.”

“No! You said you could only ask me, and that's how it should be, Jeongin. I just wanted to see if I got it right. Of course I’ll help you, Innie.”

Hyunjin, despite the firm and slightly irritated tone of the beginning, softened the voice and took the left hand of the youngest, giving him a soft caress. He was satisfied only when saw Jeongin relax again, smiling for each other, and waited for the other to continue.

“Ah, still have to take it off. I put it on just because the fabric was bringing a lot of strange sensations when touching directly” said while took his right hand and pulled the band-aid from one of the nipples at once. “Ouch!”

Jeongin almost slapped himself for forgetting the fact that it would hurt a lot if pulled it out like that. He pouted in tears and was frustrated, throwing the sticky fabric on the floor in anger.

Hyunjin laughed and took his hands to the area, stretching out and leaving a kiss there, as if to make the pain go away. Just realized his own act after pulling his lips away when heard a small gasp.

The older male swallowed and gave the younger one an intense look. The maknae was unaware if he felt ashamed for having shown such an obvious reaction, or because imagined much more than the lips of Hwang in itself. The big hands went to the other band-aid and began to pull cautiously.

Hyunjin seemed apprehensive pulling the little protection, but was watching the young boy's red face with attention. It looked like everything was fine, so he pulled it up carefully, scraping his finger there like a caress. And he knew that mentally thanked all the forces that contributed to Jeongin gone to him.

The dancer didn't want anyone else seeing those little fox eyes closing with a little spark of desire hidden in the dark irises. Without being much more of a good boy, Hyunjin pulled the younger down to sit on his thighs. And, contrary to what imagined, he had no resistance from the youngest. Narrowed his eyes at the shorter male.

“Do you like it? To be like this with me now?” Was pulling the outlined body of the other until it was well fitted with him.

“Hyung, I like you, so yes. You don't like?”

“I love you Jeongin. I like any moment with you.”

They faced each other sincerely at that moment, they knew that liking and loving there wasn't just as brother, friend or as a group member. And the best was the smile they exchanged, now knowing that they thought the same of each other.

Jeongin hugged the larger body, leaving a soft peck on the older male's lips as settled himself on Hwang's lap.

“It still hurts, Jinnie.”

Yang's whiny grunt made the other laugh, as he rested his big hands on Jeongin's tiny waist. Hyunjin looked with admiration at the little soft red nipples, they were swollen and looked bigger than normal, just like cherries on the top of a cake. He licked his lips hungry.

Without further ado, he brought his mouth to the youngest's right nipple, attentive to young’s reaction and expression. He licked gently and then sucked lightly, felt Jeongin squeeze his shoulders, but continued. Surrounded the small irritated region and passed his lips gently, in a simple brush, just to snap up again and suck harder.

“Ji-Jinnie!” groaned restrained.

Hyunjin went to the other nipple and did the same, feeling more confident when he saw the maknae biting his own fluffy mouth. He sucked harder and bit lightly around, instigating more the region, then sucked with the tip of his tongue working with fervor, scraping on the other's nipple.

Jeongin's moan was of pure pleasure, and it raised all hair on Hwang's body. The tallest brought the maknae even closer, making him sit on the still small erection that was beginning to come to life there. While his mouth worked on a red button, one hand teased the other.

The youngest was a mess of sensations in a short time. Jeongin had not even realized that started to move and rub his hip over Hyunjin's, which was sucking him with hunger.

“H-hyung, I feel strange. It's good, but it's tingling.” released in a breathless way, grabbing the hair strands, trying to contain his moans.

Yang's legs closed behind the oldest's hips, while unconsciously sought to rub himself further against the dancer's firm body.

Hyunjin gasped when he started to feel the pressure of maknae's ass rubbing willingly on his dick. As an answer, he began to suck harder as if was about to eat the beautiful little cherry nipples. Jeongin's voice was so needy and sexy than ever imagined.

Within the intoxicating atmosphere, both boys had their erections very well marked in the comfortable sweatpants they wore. The maknae's hands roamed Hyunjin's broad back in delight, stopping to pull his silky hair.

Jeongin looked down at the older one, and felt that he could come just by seeing the bulky lips around own nipples. His whole chest had bite marks and hickeys, he felt a stronger shiver when the hyung looked back at him and smiled while his mouth worked with devotion on his feverish body.

“Jinnie, uh... I, shi-t!” The sentence came out without meaning.

Hyunjin felt the nice little body tremble in his lap, thought he was coming. But in some strange way, it tasted soft, different and wet in his mouth. Something that was not saliva, as it seemed to drip in and onto his tongue.

With a stronger suck, Hyunjin heard a moan of satisfaction from the youngest and again, that velvety and somewhat sweet flavor? Looked awkward for a moment and moved away from the youngest's chest. He looked closely and held the limp body in a half hug, or Jeongin would have gone to the floor.

With mild shock he saw three small white drops flowing from the reddened nipple he had been sucking seconds before. His eyes looked glassy in that scene. It couldn't be... Or could? He felt his cock hook with urgency and need in the face of the mess that Yang Jeongin was in his arms. And to top it off, if he wasn't being crazy and knew what that was that...

Hyunjin licked his lips in remembrance of the taste. Curiously he went to the place and licked the simple droplets. Feeling the familiar taste, a little different from the common, but that was it. He went to the other nipple and sucked hard, until he felt the little body tremble as the boy moaned and expelled more of that tasty liquid.

Milk.

He growled warmly and with satisfaction. What made Jeongin look at him with half-closed eyes, he was just as horny.

“Innie, maybe I found out why you were in pain” Hyunjin said softly and went to lick those precious nipples.

Jeongin just tilted his head to the side, ecstatic with pleasure.

“You, somehow, had milk stuck here” revealed, touching the maknae's chest. “Should hurt because it was already accumulated and needed to be sucked.”

“Hmm, and how do you know that, Jinnie?” Jeongin watched Hwang's flashy lips with interest.

Maybe, just maybe, Hyunjin had some different interests and curiosities which led him to discover that it could happen that men produce milk in special cases. It was rare, but not impossible. Damn it. He was even more hungry for the boy in front of him. Jeongin was literally the source of all his desires, and yet he had discovered something so peculiar about him.

Hwang's thoughts were cut off by the youngest's soft lips. Jeongin didn't care about anything else, his pain seemed to be gone for now. But in return, he had a painful erection between his legs, and knew the other too, as he felt a large volume in his ass.

Now he wanted everything his hyung could offer him, and barely remembered any trace of shame at the moment.That’s why Jeongin started to nibble on the other’s mouth while intentionally rolling his hips over the Hyunjin's cock. Being pleased to hear his gasps and hoarse moans.

Jeongin wanted him to feel as good as he was feeling just now. Feeling good together.

“I want to eat you Innie... Oh, fuck!” He felt the smaller one go down with a hand to the waistband of his pants, playing to stick the slim fingers and go through the elastic. “If you continue like this I will fuck you in my bed until you are taking my cum milky, Jeongin” growled. It was the last Hwang’s warning.

“Then fuck me, Hyunjin. Show me how much you love me, hyung” hummed softly in the older's ear.

The pleasure and light orgasm he had while the other male sucked on his nipples left him more uninhibited. Didn't even remember what shame was due to the delicious sensations that ran through his body. However, he let out a surprised squeak.

In quick movements, Hyunjin tossed the youngest on the bed and pulled out his pants and underwear. All that remains is the white shirt open on Yang's hot body. That vision would never leave the dancer’s mind, he insisted on recording it in his memory.

Meanwhile, Jeongin closed his legs, not out of shame, but out of horny. He watched his favorite hyung with total attention, removing the uncomfortable cloths from his beautiful body. Because Hwang Hyunjin was perfect, and Yang wasn't surprised that even his cock followed the boy's pattern. He rubbed his thighs together, anxiously.

Jeongin wasn't going to lie, loving seeing that side of Hyunjin, because he was always so kind to him. Nor did hold back the delightful groan that escaped when Hwang opened his legs with some kind of unknown authority over him. The youngest shivered, but offered no resistance, just let the Hwang fit over his pleased body.

They both moaned, pleased to finally have skin to skin, initiating a deep kiss. Jeongin captured the older's tongue and sucked on the tip, receiving a bite on his upper lip and a firm squeeze on one of his nipples, which were once again caressed.

Jeongin was shocked to feel a chill and a curious finger travel to the middle of his soft ass. His eyes widened at Hyunjin. Realizing that he already stuck a finger in with no time for protest, because the oldest kissed him full of passion again.

The brunette was the most patient he could, and prepared the youngest using only the milk that had remained on his fingers. It was a process that Yang barely felt, as the pain was almost completely masked by pleasure. Probably the previous orgasm contributed to this preparation.

“Innie, relax for me, babe”, Hyunjin whispered, looking into the younger's eyes with affection and desire.

Even if he had done what the other asked, Hyunjin needed to understand that the space was too small for all that to come in easily like that. But, nothing like a partner that makes you relax until you want to come, isn't it? And the maknae's luck was that his hyung was that type.

Jeongin was feeling a strange urge to move, it was great to feel the warm volume of Hyunjin's cock pulse inside him, but wanted more. He moved his hips in circles, moaning softly because felt the pressure on his inner walls change axis.

Yang moaned louder when felt the older one leave and come back, hitting him deep. The plump lips went back to sucking the small cherries on his chest. The thrusts were slow and deep, making Jeongin's thighs rub against the other's hips in need.

Hyunjin was slowly being intoxicated and blinded by pleasure, drinking the little milk that dripped from the youngest's chest. The warm interior of him squeezing and sucking, his cock seemed to want to explode in happiness. He started to invest more strongly when saw the smaller one wanting to braid the slim legs on his back.

Jeongin's eyes were moist and his mouth was half open, giving gasps, moans and whining incomprehensible words from his abused lips. A few strands of the bangs stuck to the boy's forehead, which was sweating from the heat and effort of the moment. The chest was wet with saliva and the self white and pure milk.

The dancer moaned hoarsely and thirsty, wanting to have him like this always. He began to distribute soft kisses and licks on the maknae’s neck, as vaguely remembered can't being able to mark regions that were too visible in the boy. Felt the round butt soft in one palm, while the other arm supported his weight to help him move better.

Yang tried at all costs to make his hyung go even deeper, moving restlessly. Kissed his shoulders and face when he bent down and was within reach. Wanted to hold Hyunjin inside him. The youngest never saw him as handsome as he is now: damp with sweat, his wet hair from the previous bath, his discreet muscles showing more clearly as he moved around fucking his tight hole.

“Oh… Jinnie, love you! Mmh…” Wanted to make clear what he felt, the feelings could not fit in his heart, as well as the desire. “Do more, uh, more!” Couldn't explain everything he wanted, but hoped that the eldest understood by the way he looked at him.

Hyunjin smiled, and momentarily stopped moving. He took the hem of the dress shirt and pulled it up, lifted the maknae's arms, who just looked at him lost. With the boy's arms crossed over his head, Hwang took the shirt heaped there and used the fabric to hold the immobile arms.

He wrapped it tight enough, and smiled rogue when the youngest tried to move his arms and failed.

“I'll give you more, always give you what you want, my love”, he said with his mouth brushing his boy's red and healthy lips. “Do you want me to let you go?”

It was a question where Jeongin knew the right answer, the wrong one could bring him something he didn't want.

“No, Jinnie. Continue, plea-”

Jeongin choked on his own speech, thanks to the dancer's sudden thrust. It felt like being trapped by the fabric was making him more anxious and horny. Or Hwang was fucking him more willingly. It could be, because he seemed to be filled with desire and sometimes reached the most pleasurable spot inside Yang that made him whiny and almost meow for Hyunjin's cock.

The brunette looked with delight at the small tears of pleasure that flowed from Jeongin's pretty face. The flushed face and the eyes rolling with pleasure… He was so close to coming. Hyunjin started thrusting in with quick and accurate movements, he was close to coming too.

Knowing this, he sucked off the swollen nipples for some more of milk. Without swallowing, he brought his lips to Jeongin's parted mouth, kissing and sharing the special liquid he knew had become addicted to. It seems that this was the limit of both, who moaned between the kiss, hungry and without letting a drop escape.

At the same time that Jeongin jolt and expelled the whitish liquid between the abdomen like ribbons, drank his own milk over the kiss and the milky cum that Hyunjin poured inside him. He groaned with satisfaction, feeling limp and a little dizzy. He smiled happily, having heard the other boy moan his name, just as he had done too. Both were satisfied and tired.

Hyunjin waited just a little while, taking advantage of the last moments of connection with Innie's hot body. That good sensation of warmer in his cock inside maknae's hole. And he can't be more satisfied with the result of all that, feeling in the clouds. He untied the shirt and removed it, leaving Yang free, who immediately embraced the hyung again.

Jeongin snuggled into the larger body, they needed to rest for a while before cleaning themselves.

“You ate too much Jinnie. I didn't know you were so hungry, don’t think my titties will have any milk again so soon”, Jeongin had a slow pronunciation because of the sleep and tiredness that hit him.

“It's just that you are very tasty. That's why I ate well. You look full too, Innie.” Hyunjin had his hand massaging Yang's back.

“Uhum, I am feeling full, hyung.” He laughed and sighed, feeling viscous liquid run down his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to who read this, if have some strange mistake, please, tell me and I could improve my english. Love you all!


End file.
